deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) vs saitama
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Description the ultimate life form vs the one punch man battle of evolutionary and lifeform creation invicible physical vs invicible evolo introduction boomstick:hello guy i am boomstick wiz: i am wiz dragoscale is best:let,talk about battle idea boomstick: of course? why not the one punch man vs dragon overlord!!! let,talk about they battle alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) dragoscaleisbest: he look like human in base but he is not human wiz:why not he has 2 ear and two leg like us!!! dragoscaleisbest:those are simple his base form not true form boomstick: he is dragon or not dragoscaleisbest:intergalactic life form. extremetremophile wiz:this mean he can survival in space and radiation wow dragoscaleisbest:even in his best he surpass planet greatest decathon player 100 meter in 10 secound and lift 500 kg throw spear far than 100+ meter boomstick:in his secound form he has heat resisted can both swin ,fly and runs insane fast dragoscaleisbest:plus he tail swipped too.but in his final form is worst he is 6600 tonned monster with 8.05 kilometer size wiz:wow those are size of largest lifeform right? dragoscale is best: of course and he can move at 322 body legth per secound and lift 1200 time of his weight boomstick:this mean his max speed is 2593 killometer per secound and lift 7,920,000 ton . massive power dragoscaleisbest:but we are not even talk about his venom and toxin he has every venom of life form in planet wiz:those are insanenity.this wouldn’t be average venom. It’d be the deadliest thing ever seen. Aerosolized toxin that wreaks havoc upon the human body in every different way seen in nature to an even more extreme level. dragoscaleisbest:life in boiling acid .life in 266 F super heat water without harm,can eat and empowerment by plastic boomstick:wow just wow but those are not ending right, he can survival under 5 KM earthplate,life without oxygen,can swim in magma dragoscaleisbest:also resisted neutron star gravity and rain of meteors.photosyntesis and empowerment by eletricity. boomstick:can binary fission and evolution,cellular level regenaration and survival at celvin one. he can even control dragoscale is best:but even he has himself weakness, cannot survival on the sun,and he final form is can,t tank black hole wiz:but still he is one among most powerful and feared 3 head dragon dragoscale is best:even then should respect him , you cannot killed highly survivality life form right wiz:sure why not he can live forever highly evolution ,longer time he will more and more powerful! alexander frontier renavos:graaaaawwwwww SaitamaEdit Wiz: If you ask a random child on the street what they want to do when they grow up, some will say fireman, others policeman, but most will say superhero. dragoscaleisbest: And I would say, well too bad! Life's not fair. And this depressing description fits no other man better than Saitama. boomstick: Ever since he was just your normal fifteen year old, Saitama wanted to be a enforcer of justice. But he wasn't good at it and often got beat up. dragoscaleisbest: It got even worse when random monsters came into the city and killed everything in their way. Guess who failed to stop them? Saitama, of course. Wiz: City Z was home to a huge population of mutants, monsters, freaks, and just about everything else. Once Saitama realized he couldn't do...well, anything, he simply gave up and became and apathetic man whose highlight of the day was a sale at the market. Boomstick: Wow. That's as sad as Guts' backstory is brutal. dragoscaleisbest: Fast forward ten years, Saitama was a twenty-five year old man nobody lived in a small apartment with no job, no wife, and barely enough money to keep him afloat. wiz: Well, that all changed when one day, after failing yet another job interview, a giant crab monster named Crablante was searching for a kid with a butt chin who had drew nipples on him. I feel you, Crablante. KIDS SUCK! dragoscale is best: As the two met, Crablante spared Saitama because he had unnerving, lifeless eyes like him unlike everyone else who was brutally murdered. Boomstick: Walking, Saitama found the butt chin kid and debated on whether he should save him or not. As Crablante found the kid, Saitama decided at the last moment he wouldn't want to see a kid ripped in half by a crab. Wiz: After Crablante saw that Saitama was going to defend the child, he snapped and rushed at them. This triggered Saitama's past dreams and he sped forward towards the beast. But once again, his dreams were crushed by a brutal punch from him. dragoscale is best: But somehow, Saitama survived, took off his tie, grabbed him by his elongated eye, yanked it out, and spilled out all his guts in one of the most glorious deaths I've ever seen. Wiz: Surprised, Saitama finally accomplished what he dreamt about for so long. He finally became...a hero. Boomstick: Now with all this adrenaline in him, Saitama trained. 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and 10 kilometer runs every single day for three years! dragoscale is best: Through all this vigorous training, Saitama had lost all his hair. Boomstick: Man, that thing is shiny. Wiz: But in exchange, he gained great power and he became known as the One Punch Man. dragoscale is best: But all that power came at not only the price of his hair, but he was bored. Defeating monsters in one hit was awesome at first, but then he got weary. But then he found this blond cyborg named Genos and took him under his wing. Genos often wondered how Saitama got so strong. Well, we told you and now we're gonna tell you his moves. Wiz: Saitama's most used attack is simply a Normal Punch, which in itself is strong to destroy a meteor that can obliterate City Z. This is followed by Consecutive Normal Punches, which are basically rapid fire Normal Punches that can literally make people explode into a pool of blood. Boomstick: But now we enter Saitama at his deadliest: the Serious State. dragoscale is best: This is when Saitama gets serious and actually tries. Serious Consecutive Sidehops allow Saitama to bounce back and forth creating several afterimages of himself to deceive the enemy. Boomstick: Then there's Serious Tableflip, where Saitama literally flips the battlefield 360 degrees because...anime. Serious Headbutt is just a really strong headset and there's no cushioning that! Have you seen his chrome dome? Wiz: But without a doubt, Saitama's deadliest move is his Serious Strike, which was strong enough to blow back a planet-destroying blast from Lord Boros who is basically One Punch Man's answer to Frieza. dragoscale is best: Is that it? Wiz: Yeah...Saitama isn't really a martial artist, which bring us to his faults. Boomstick: Saitama mainly specializes in punches, kicks, and headbutts without any type of...you know...training. Wiz: He's also extremely cocky and lazy, never using his full power against an enemy unless absolutely necessary, which is never. Boomstick: So he's basically the human version of Sans. Wiz: And like his skeleton counterpart, Saitama's fanbase is ridiculous to say the least. dragoscale is best: For some reason, people think this guy can go up against Goku and Superman and beat them simultaneously with one punch. News flash, he can't. Wiz: But Saitama's no one to underestimate. He's killed pretty much every monster with one punch, deflected Boros' Planet Buster Beam so hard, it split the atmosphere on a global scale, destroyed a meteor with one punch, head butted a guy's arm off, kept up with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, broke a sword with his teeth, and jumped from the moon to the earth in ten seconds, and more. Boomstick: But he can't fly... Wiz: Anime, Boomstick. Anime. Marugori: I am the strongest man! So...what? It feels empty... Saitama: Tell me about it. Saitama jumps up and kills Marugori with a punch. Saitama: Overwhelming strength...is boring. death battle both hero travel to potato shop those are sell they. one is alexander frontier renavos the ultimate lifeform one is the one punch man saitama alexander say"sorry mr.hero i need potato to make good and useful food .you can,t buy them all" saitama.now i need to make potato soup too you,cant,buy today" the extremophiles look little anger"those look non hero mister this is only potato not end end of the world please be nice! " bald hero throw the ultimate lifeform away and say"sorry but potato is target" fight! alexander jump at saitama and punch with power that can destroy entire human body. but blad hero is no effeot iat all he attack back with low effort punch. those punch make the intergalactic life form step back 10 meter. alexander attack with speed of fullpower in human form he jump and kick saitama in the face .but saitama can tank with no harm and he throw the ultimate life form to the shop wall and break it saitama: how boring but ranavos woke up and turn into bigger than whale dragon and burst saitama breaker maltiple wall fly way 100+ meter invicleble hero jump back and deliver punch to dragon who counter with massive tail swip both attack clash and created massive shockwave bust multiple bulding satama chop his hand down to cut dragon tail out but the dragon regenaration his tail and bite with massive jaw massive bite make saitama started feel pain and little angry "you can,t win here monster" saitama punch massive dragon to mid air and say saitama:Consecutive Normal Punches. alexander in dragon form created massive heat acid blast to attack back both of they attack created shock wave across city both hero and dragon get harm by powerful attack alexander in dragon form body is breaking out part to part and saitama skin get burned saitama"I think i need good docter support here now" but massive power eruption like volcano , alexander turn back to his ultimate life form mode light green massive tri heand dragon who larger than mountain everest roar! saitama: you kill a lot of life and I won,t let you survival anymore! Saitama: Serious Tableflip! massive power of hero power send massive dragon in mid air but the dragon attack back with thunder beam with massive energy power that can destroy entire country those energy beam target to saitama saitama:serious stirke massive punch breakout massive energy attack of giant dragon and defect thunder attack to the moon destroy it but another dragon attack for the back via massive energy power send saitama to space with massive hypersonic speed saitama catch meteor and jump back at massive dragon who attack via toxin breath Saitama: Serious Strike! everything in 1000 miles fight turn in to like and when light fade away saitama is go down , blood and water massive lost via '' ''venom and toxin and his eyes is useless now.his ear is get destroy via toxin alexander regen and binary fisson to large tri head dragon again attack by sonic strike destory weaken saitama ''K.O'' result Boomstick: hey those unfair saitama has higher durabilty! dragoscaleisbest: only brick type durabilty.alexander has bacteria binary fission he can return form single cell!and saitama attack is not atomic destruction.this mean alexander in dragon mode can tank and regen back wiz:saitama maybe faster and travel speed and reation but her never fight Aerosolized toxin that wreaks havoc upon the human body in every different way seen in nature to an even more extreme level. boomstick: 2 meter eletric eel can product 1200 W energy even with 2 meter long this mean more than 8 killometer alexander can product 80,000,000,000,000 W 80 terewatt is is insane power! dragoscaleisbest : saitama punch can be destroy boros when he serious but it useless when alexander is his final forum could tank neutron star gravity who size of town but weight of 3 sun! and even satama punch him in space he will survival via power of microorganism and tardigrade Wiz: one again binary fission ทean longer in fight alexander will binary fission to higher numbers Boomstick: look like saitama isn,t on level of intergalactic lifeform ''dragoscale is best: The winner is ''alexander frontier renavos(project XIV) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Poison Themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles